


Another way to say 'I love you"

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sorta Kamukoma but not?, Two minds in one body, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Awaking from yet another nightmare, Komadea finds himself in for Hajime's way of telling him everything is alright.Pure fluff,I'm terrible at summaries sorry





	Another way to say 'I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was wrote for for my girlfriend who as of this month will be 11 months together. This was supposed to come out sooner but I'm a loser who can't go through and ever finish anything hardly ever. 
> 
> I love you Sam <3 You are the love of my life, my soulmate, and the one person who somehow still loves to hear me ramble over the phone about stupid things. I hope I can be the one to still put a smile on your face like I promised. I hope you enjoy my mushy fluff for our favorite boys.

Waking up from a nightmare is a normal occurrence for him. Drenched in sweat, a hand clutched at his sweat stricken shirt, Nagito takes deep, uneven breaths. Green-gray eyes dart around the room in a frenzy. It was just a nightmare. Just another nightmare. _He was okay._

Bringing his knees up to his chest, the thin sheet that was once covering his body now pooled around his ankles, one of his hands wiped helplessly at the disgusting, unattractive, revolting sweat from his _terrible, hideous-_

Another hand that was not his pulled at his own, thumb brushing over his jutted wrist. “Hey hey...Don’t do that.” The voice was calm, soft. Nagito sighed heavily, already exhausted yet so wide awake. 

“Was it another nightmare?” Straight to the point as always. He nods as an answer; too tired to try to make a coherent sentence tonight.

Feeling the bed sigh under the weight of another presence, a pair of arms envelop around his frame. A chin lied gently across a bony shoulder; Nagito turns to look at his face. A hetero-chromatic gaze meets his own, lips pulled in a straight line. 

Nagito’s heart picks up at the intensity of it all, feeling like he was that seventeen year old boy again that fell in love along the holographic sandy beach of a world that never existed. That boy who had seen so much, yet understood so little about himself. A boy who had much more wrong with him than he would ever admit to through a strained smile and cheery words. 

The other boy, the charming, insecure boy that was Hajime Hinata that needed validation to prove himself. The Hajime Hinata that had wanted to understand him above all else in an environment of kill or be killed. The boy that had also sold himself to have more than what he was. 

And then there was Izuru Kamukura. Cold, calculating, emotionless, _bored_. A man-made hope. A hope that both Nagito have loved and hated with so much passion that it was still sickening to think at times. But he was the one who was the first to rival his luck, to not perish before his eyes like the others before. 

But now that they were one; Hajime and Izuru. Nagito had grown over the years with, the third time falling in love. The second chance they gave him at a life, recovering from his cancer. Recovering from despair, and becoming a person he could _almost_ like. 

It was a long process to be where he is now, and still is working towards. 

But in situations like this one, he was grateful to have them at his side, when the nightmares became too much and he became a mess of a _worthless, **disgusting-**_

“ _Nagito_.” His eyes snap open, unaware that they had closed in the first place, to his boyfriend(s). 

“Do you wish to return to bed? It is still late.” Shaking his head, he looks to the red eye gleaming more profoundly than the other. Instead he leans back into the embrace, hands covering the ones around his waist. 

“I just want to be held..If you don’t mind do that with a worth-” He pauses, correcting himself. “With me.”

Lips press softly against his sweaty skin in response, making him grimace to how gross it must have been to do such a thing with being so _disgusting._

“I don’t mind, not at all.” Hajime pulls him closer as to prove his point, not that he would be lying. Hajime wouldn’t lie to him about such things, if anything he’s the more clingy one in their relationship. 

Nagito finds it endearing. 

It was one of the top ten things he loved to do with the other male. Alongside the soft kisses exchanged, cuddles, and just being content with one another’s presence. Not to mention the way he was held when they made love. It made his toes curl and cheeks pink. But right now, being held in his arms, he was content with. 

“Hajime-kun?” Pulling away, Nagito turn to face the other male.

“Yes?” A brow is raised, but that doesn’t stop him from snaking a hand back around Nagito’s waist to rub comforting circles into his hip.

“I love you. Both of you.” 

Blinking for a moment, before smiling widely Hajime leans forward and kisses his cheek, then pecks his lips. “We love you too. So very much.” 

And before his mind can process what’s happening, Hajime has him scooped up into his arms like a bride and is carrying him to their living room. 

“H-Hey! What are you doing?!” Arms circle around Hajime’s neck tightly in fear of falling. _(Not that he was afraid of dropping him, just that maybe there was after startling him so.)_

When his protest are ignored, he puffs his cheeks out in a pout. 

Rude.

When he’s finally put down, he’s gave no explaintion to as why they were now in the living room at- he looks over to the clock that hung on the wall, 3AM in the morning. Wrapping his arms around himself, he looks over to his boyfriend who had his phone out, pressing quickly onto one of his many apps. What could he possibly be doing? Opening his mouth to ask yet again why they were in the living room, the words immediately dissolve on the tip of his tongue as music begins to play from the small device. 

The sound of a ukulele begins to sound off, Hajime turning around to give him a nervous smile, his tanned cheeks pink under the soft light of the moon that seeped through the curtains. 

“May we have this dance?” 

His hand is extended, waiting for Nagito to either accept or decline. Nagito’s eyes flicker between the hand and Hajime’s flushed face. His heart quickens as a breathy giggle escapes his lips, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

Hajime had brought him out of their room to dance in their living room, at 3AM in the morning. All because Nagito had yet another nightmare. Because Hajime was cheesey and knew sometimes actions spoke louder than words when it came to him. 

Because above all else, the ones standing in front of him saw him at his best and his worst, and through it all _still loves him above all else._

So who was he to refuse an offer like that?

Taking Hajime’s hand and lacing their fingers together, he’s pulled toward his chest. As the music continues, Hajime wraps an arm around his waist, Nagito’s mechanical arm drapes across his shoulder, both settling into a small sway. 

A soft hum leaves Nagito’s lips as he puts his head under Hajime’s chin as he sings along softly with the song. Both making a small circle around their living room. 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too..” Hajime kisses the top of Nagito’s head to which a smile appears on the albino’s lips. 

“Cause I can’t help,” Nagito rises up to look at the other, almost breaking down into sobs in the gaze he receives. A few tears do trail down his cheeks as Hajime finishes, never once does that look of pure adoration and love leave. “Falling in love with you..” 

Pulling him in for a kiss, Nagito wraps his arms around Hajime tightly. Pouring all his emotion into the kiss, more tears fall from his eyes. More so when Hajime kisses back with his own force. 

When they do part, Hajime wipes the tears from his face, kissing each cheek, and pecking his lips once more. 

“I love you Hajime-kun, Izuru-kun.” He pulled the other into an embrace, laying slack against him exhausted.

“Love you too Nagito.” He wore a soft smile, giving the lankier boy a gentle squeeze. “Let’s go back to bed now, okay?”

Nodding with a yawn, he wraps his arms around Hajime’s neck as he’s picked up once more and brought back to bed. This time, he’s snuggled up to the other drifting off into a more peaceful sleep.

There were still more nights to come with countless nightmares, on his and Hajime’s part alike. They were still recovering, taking each day on at a time. But he knew that with Hajime and Izuru he could face those hardships, no matter how at times he felt as if he was going to be swallowed up by the overwhelming emotions and struggles of his new everyday life. And he would be there for when the other needed him. 

_After all it was a part of loving the boy(s) that would dance with him at 3AM in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in knowing what's next, I plan on finishing up chapter 3 of Battle Scars and starting a new callab with a certain author uwu so be on the look out for that!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
